The regulation of fluid flow is an essential step performed in industry. For example, different caustic and corrosive acids are utilized in the manufacture of various integrated circuit devices. It can be particularly important to know quantities of the different acids transferred, and consequently, measuring flow rate accurately can be critical.
Additionally, because of the nature of the chemicals that are employed in the etching of integrated circuit traces, apparatus for the storage and transfer of such chemicals must be impervious to corrosion and deterioration which might occur when the chemicals come in contact with various components of such systems. The safety hazards inherent in a system not impervious to deterioration will be apparent.
This invention is particularly sensitive to these dictates of the prior art. It is to the desireable features mandated by the prior art that the present invention is directed.
This invention is a flow meter which is particularly accurate in its measurements. Additionally, because of the manner of its construction, it is insensitive to caustic chemicals with which it can be used.